Goodbye
by awkward.penguin
Summary: Basically what happened when everyone sad goodbye to Anna. Maybe One-Shot. T for swearing.


_**__Jesse_________________________________________________________________**_

I was sitting at home, watching the game of basketball on the TV. My phone started to ring. _Sara Fitzgerald _the caller ID said. I didn't want to pick up, but I know if I didn't there would be hell to pay when everyone got home.

"Hello?" I said, muting the TV.

"Jesse? Come, quick. To the hospital. Something's happened to Anna." She sounded worried.

"Okay, see you in 15." I hung up and ran outside to the car parked in the driveway, Brian's.

I drove down the highway, not going _too_ far over the limit; I didn't exactly need a cop chase right now.

I got to the hospital in a matter of minutes, and by habit went to Kate's room. I looked through the window, but Kate wasn't there. I spun around and went to the nurse's desk.

"Where's Kate?" I asked panicking.

"Kate's in the Emergency room with the rest of your family. Something happened to Anna." She told me all calm and shit.

"Why is Anna there!? What happened?" Noone was telling me what had happening and that was killing me. I never really was in the loop, but it concerned Anna.

"Something about an accident, I think…" Nursie told me, trailing off when she saw my face.

"Fuck! Why am I standing here when I should be down there? Thankyou, Lady!" I called running back to the elevator.

The elevator didn't fucking go fast enough. Anything could have happened here and I was just whittling away time in an elevator.

After about a million years I finally got to Ground level. When the doors opened the first thing I saw was a tear streaked Brian's face.

"Shit, what happened?" I asked him, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Anna…Car…Accident…Brain-dead…" was all he could manage.

"WHAT!?" I looked around, trying to find a doctor.

Luckily- if you could call it that- there was someone about 3 feet away from me.

"Doc. What happened to Anna Fitzgerald?" By this time I was pretty much crying myself.

"She was in a crash. She was in the car with one Campbell Alexander when they were T-Boned. She is brain dead and is currently in surgery getting most of her organs taking out of her for Kate." He told me.

"No." I was crying so hard now. Nothing made much sense. How could Anna be… brain dead? She was just in court for emancipation.

"Jesse," My mother tried to hug me.

This was all her fault.

"Piss off. If it wasn't for you forcing all this on her she wouldn't be fucking brain-dead." I couldn't believe the bitch was still here.

"What about Campbell?" I asked the Doctor who was still standing by.

"He just has a broken arm." He said, sympathetically.

I was lost for words. My sister is basically dead, and Campbell only has a broken arm?

oOo

"Anna's out of surgery now. You can say goodbye." The same doctor told us.

"Okay, Jesse?" my father turns to me, motioning my forward to the room where Anna is.

I stiffly walk forwards, making my legs move. I was thinking about all the things I should've told her, wanted to do with her. All the things I wanted to say to her. I had only a small window of time to tell the shell of what was Anna everything I want to say to her.

In the room there is a girl, lying in a bed, with no expression on her small face. Her eyes are closed, and her body motionless. The only movement coming from her is the small rise and fall of her chest as the stupid machine works.

"Anna. How can I say this? You are not what you were, you never will be again. You would've done so many great things, become someone people know. You would've spent all those years with Kate, and me. But now you never can." I couldn't stop talking.

"You were- are- so great Anna, you never let anyone think less of that. Wherever you are, wherever you're going, I know you'll do well. Anna, Goodbye." I leant down to kiss her forehead and walked out of the room.

Aunt Zanne was waiting for me to come out.

"Your turn." I smiled a weak, emotionless smile and walked out.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
I had an idea, and had to write it out. I may do it for everyone else, but I may not.  
Review :)_


End file.
